darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
141
Laura and David bond while Maggie shows Victoria the portrait. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The stranger that has come to Collinwood has created fear and indecision for every member of the Collins family. But the greatest indecision rests in the mind of a small boy. Victoria finds David doodling in the Drawing room and is relieved to hear he didn't have another nightmare and that he's not afraid of Laura anymore. Inspired by his mother's story, David is drawing a picture of a Phoenix burning itself alive in fire. Act I Laura arrives at the main house, opening the main doors unnannounced. She asks Victoria not to give David lessons today so she, Laura, can spend the entire day with David. Victoria accepts "just this once" and notes that she can use the free time to visit a friend in town. She offers Laura breakfast but Laura claims to have eaten already at the cottage, a trip to the grocery store or a food delivery from Mrs. Matthews occured the day before. David plans to take Laura someplace special, but scary. Laura is glad that David isn't afraid of ghosts--she doesn't want him to be afraid of anything. Act II Victoria stops by the Evans Cottage, and she tells Maggie she's about to be out of a job, but not because the place is too much for her or Roger's being mean, but because Laura's going to take David away. Victoria is surprised that Laura is the biggest news item short of Matthew Morgan that's hit the town in months. Maggie expresses an interest in Roger's behavior post-Laura, but it's because of her concern for her father. How were Sam and Laura involved? Maggie keeps her opinions to herself. Victoria believes that Laura is really only back for David. Maggie liked Laura until all the strange things started happening. David shows Laura the Old House, which she knew about but where no one ever went. He shows her the portrait of Josette, who he claims is one of his friends. Laura is edgy while David summons Josette. David thinks if he leaves Laura alone, Josette will appear. Laura is next to terrified when she is alone with the glowing portrait. Act III Laura lies and says nothing happened when David returns. When they leave the Old House, Josette's portrait begins to glow again. Maggie starts from the beginning and speaks of Sam's reactions to Laura, including drinking and painting while super-loaded. Maggie has to show Victoria the painting in order to get her to understand. Act IV They can't figure out why Sam painted it; Sam returns and pitches a fit when he discovers Maggie showed the painting to Victoria. Maggie and Victoria stick up for each other. Sam gets Victoria's secrecy and admits it is being painted beyond his control, beginning two days ago when he first saw Laura. Back at Collinwood, David shows Laura the picture he drew of the Phoenix. Laura and David talk about their destination, which is far away but easy to get to if he wants to go. Memorable quotes : Victoria: Maggie, I don't understand any of this! Dramatis personae * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * David is doing his drawing leaning on top of the piano that is occasionally present in the drawing room. Story * The Blue Whale opens at 12:01PM. * David loves cinnamon toast * GHOSTWATCH: Josette's portrait glows. * TIMELINE: Day 25 begins, and will end in episode 143. It was last night when Laura told David the story of the Phoenix. Bloopers and continuity errors * Ohrbach's is misspelled in the credits as Orhbach's. End credits announcement * ABC's exciting new second season is almost here! Tomorrow night watch a musical special The Beatles at Shea Stadium followed by the premiere of the Invaders both in color on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 141 on the IMDb0141